


Daytime Doctor（上）

by A_DyingMan



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_DyingMan/pseuds/A_DyingMan





	Daytime Doctor（上）

01

正当亚瑟·柯克兰的手就要转移到眼前这漂亮妞儿纤细火辣的小腰上时，口袋里的手机不合时宜地响起来，特别铃声，让他顷刻僵了身子迅速收手。

“抱歉。”他又挂上那张招牌的绅士笑容，俊郎的面容和一双神秘又迷人的绿眼睛，稍一眨就把这年轻的姑娘迷得七荤八素，只记得翘好屁股媚笑着冲人挥手，也没注意对方顺手从自己的屁股袋儿里悄无声息地摸走了什么。走过吧台时，调酒的褐发女郎冲英俊的英国人眨眨眼，他捂着手机，目不转睛地大步走开，掩藏在阴影下的左手巧妙一翻，指尖的薄卡如无羽箭般直直飞上来往人群的头顶，隐进酒吧黑暗污浊的空气里。

狡猾的时间在这一刻无声地拉长，这一瞬，人们各自的动作似乎一目了然——吧台前的客人垂下眼滑亮手机屏幕查看信息，他的同伴转头对远处的年轻女郎挤眉弄眼，从他们身后匆匆经过的英国人双手掩着手机在嘈杂的人声中喊着“喂喂听不见”，舞池上放荡的尖叫声隐约入耳，匈牙利的美女调酒师将手中的调酒壶甩出一个漂亮的花样——

啪！伊丽莎白轻巧地接住由天而降的冰块，或许还有别的什么东西，手腕翻转间从容地将器皿翻出最后一个花儿，晃得冰块叮当作响。客人们的注意力转移回来，下一瞬，合盖的清脆响声结束了这场稍纵即逝的精彩表演。调酒师递出一个迷人的笑容，打开壶盖为他们呈上两杯靓丽的艺术品。

“先生们，请享用吧。”她眨眨眼，行出一个优雅的请用礼。客人们满意地点点头，谁也不会发现，调酒女郎背在身后的手还夹着一张湿漉漉的磁卡，银线勾勒的徽章骤然在上，亮出来足以令身在这个地下酒吧的所有黑底子的人们慌神。

一群行走在国际法上的狩猎犬。

 

02

“能看到吗？”亚瑟扶好鼻梁上的眼镜，启动时镜片上流过的电子光路总让他有些不适应。

“All right！”微型耳机里传来美国小伙活力四射的回应，伴随着熟悉的咀嚼声，搅得话语都模糊不清。亚瑟不用想都能知道，这家伙必定又窝在电脑屏幕前对着一大堆高热量垃圾大快朵颐。与这个菜鸟搭档共事已有一年，他从来就没能喜欢上对方这些乱七八糟的习惯。虽然除此之外，这个年轻的美国小伙确实是位不可多得的黑客天才。

“一个例行调查，”耳机里的声音照本宣科地念着目标信息，电脑屏幕的角落出现一张监控器摄下的模糊照片，长发的法国男人穿着白大褂，夹着档案双手插袋随意走过，略微俯视的角度足以看清他的容貌。“保护目标弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，法国籍，男性Alpha，心理医生……我真不明白，为什么你要接受这样无聊的任务。”

“伊丽莎白说，做完这个就给我放假。”英国人没忍住翻了个白眼，“我只是想申请我的年休假。”

关上车门，亚瑟抬起头迎着日光望向这栋肃穆的白色建筑，微微眯起眼。医院前的小广场上，有提着东西来往穿梭的白衣护士，有穿着病号服出来晒太阳的人，也有刚停好车，带着一脸沉重准备走入医院的倒霉家伙。

站在全市最大的公立医院前，此刻的柯克兰先生，就是一位初来乍到的准病人。

同一条街的某家麦当劳角落，阿尔弗雷德吸着可乐，无所事事地晃着鼠标。屏幕上的视角在稳步移动中，他能从那对薄镜片看到亚瑟的全部视角——医院的大厅，人来人往的挂号区，前台护士小姐的标准微笑，还有英国人自己抬起手时露出的腕表，表盘边缘闪着微妙的蓝光。阿尔弗雷德吐吐舌头，拎着薯条在餐盘上的两坨番茄酱上方一根根摆上去，转瞬成了眼睛上的粗眉毛，活灵活现。要是有绿的番茄酱就好了，他遗憾地想着。

另一头，亚瑟在护士告知的门前驻足。他下意识地抬头望了望，一眼瞧见牌子上贴出一位亚洲医师的照片，墨黑的长发，棕褐色的桃花眸，含笑注视着镜头的模样叫人一眼便觉得心中舒畅，看来是一位让人信赖的心理医师。“Wang、yao”？亚瑟艰难地跟着字母标注拼出这个异国名字，视线下滑，医生信息映入眼帘。24岁，男性Beta，工作号B404，心理科医生，临床心理咨询与治疗，以及一堆学历和荣誉称号。

亚瑟僵直了一瞬，猛然扭过头去扯着领口的通讯器压低了声音吼起来：“阿尔弗雷德，你给我预约了什么人？！”

阿尔弗雷德一抬眼看到电脑屏幕上陌生的医生信息，吓得连嘴里的薯条都没咬住。“等、等一下！这不对啊，我三分钟前还检查过，B405波诺弗瓦……”他手忙脚乱地调出医院的内部信息系统，“见鬼！总之你快离开那儿，我马上……”

“外面有人吗？请进吧。”

门内传出一道声音，嗓音温润又清朗，乍一听宛如少年。亚瑟做贼似的步伐骤然顿住，犹豫了一瞬间，瞅瞅头顶的摄像头，还是选择乖乖站回来。他面对着门板整理了一下面部肌肉，挂起僵硬的微笑，把脑子里对阿尔弗雷德千万遍的诅咒压下去，紧张的情绪倒是刚好让自己看起来像个病人了。

推开门的瞬间，大片的亮光迎面扑来，给他的金发渡上早晨的温度。小小的医生办公室采光出乎意料地好，亚瑟在日光中调整着双眼的焦距，目光随着空气的尘埃飘飘忽忽，轻飘飘地落在桌后那人的身上，却是骤然定格，再也移不开了。

白大褂的医生安静地坐在办公桌后，执笔专心致志地写着记录，红绳束起的墨色长发柔顺地搭在肩头。窗外的阳光给他染上一层浅而亮的鹅黄色，透过平光的镜片，亚瑟能看到他微微低头的侧脸轮廓，从睫毛鼻尖到下巴，被光抚摸得柔软又安静。听见开门的声响，医生抬起头来，秒针咔哒一声蹦至下一格，亚瑟对上那双眼睛，突然发现它们的颜色比照片上的更浅，仿若一块沉淀千年的琥珀，凝结住大片星星点点的碎光。

他觉得自己的呼吸要停滞了，也许是他的灵魂在这一刻被震撼、被扰动、被惊喜，激动得掐住了自己。

咔哒又一声，墙上挂钟的秒针动了，微型耳机里传来阿尔弗雷德聒噪的惊叫声：“上帝，他漂亮得不像个Beta！”

闭嘴！如梦初醒的亚瑟差点吼了出来，反应过来时赶紧顺势捂着口鼻咳嗽一声，好掩饰自己不正常的僵硬。“您好？”医生有些疑惑地歪着头，面上依旧是那温和的笑容，“您是预约患者吗？”

“呃，是的。”柯克兰先生终于捡回一点职业素养，冷静下来，顺着对方的示意在办公桌前坐下，“您好，王耀……医生？”

“您的发音很标准。”王耀笑着冲他眨眨眼，若是换了别人，大概会因为这个平易近人的举动放松许多，但亚瑟反而莫名其妙地更紧张一分。医生看了他递过来的预约登记单，在电脑屏幕上寻找着他的名字：“是奥利弗·柯克兰先生？”

“是的。”亚瑟深吸一口气，决心拿出最完美的微笑来面对这位像清茶一样令人舒心的中国医生。然而下一秒，亚瑟发现医生禁不住地又瞥了他一眼。

“嗯……重度性冷淡？”

“是的……等等，抱歉？”

柯克兰先生的完美微笑没有持续超过三秒，就轰然崩裂了。

 

03

三楼的办公室，清凉的风从大开的窗户跳进明亮的房间里，扫在皮肤上的触感是微弱的凉，宛如面前的人唇角温和的弧度，酥软了来访者由身到心的全部戒备。耳边还残存着不靠谱搭档临阵脱逃的话语，愤而摘下通讯眼镜的英国人只能安分地坐在椅子上，背部却不肯沾染椅背半分。

突兀地离开也许会引起怀疑，他只能临时扮演一下“病人”的角色。亚瑟承受着王耀的视线，明明专注又友好，纯粹得毫无压迫，却莫名令他神经紧绷。他的目光不安地游弋着，掠过医生桌上的书立和档案夹，掠过电脑旁的多肉盆栽，还有侧对着自己的相框。陈旧的照片上，黑发的中国人和一个高大的紫眸男人站在一起，长围巾把他们围了个满怀，挨着头笑得无奈。

“放松，柯克兰先生。”敏锐的医生觉察到病人极力掩藏的不自在，无奈地摇摇头，扶着桌子站起身来。下一秒，他在亚瑟惊愕的目光中将椅子从办公桌后拉出，来到窗前，在亚瑟面前坐下。

他们的距离骤然拉近，双方翘起腿来甚至可以触碰到对方的鞋尖。亚瑟可以看到王耀的全部，从搭在肩头的墨色长发到白大褂下露出的衬衫领口，从那排一丝不苟的扣子到深色的皮鞋。他的医生翘起腿，随手将记录板搭在大腿上，抬眼微笑看着他，光线把他的轮廓模糊。这是一个最放松的姿势。

“现在我们都可以看到对方，从头到脚，没有遮挡。”王耀说，“这样会好受些吗？不如先尝试着靠在椅背上吧。如果你还没有准备好，我们可以先聊些别的。”他的话语突然顿了顿，紧接着，亚瑟看到这位面容清秀的医生露出第一个比职业微笑更真实的笑容，狡黠得像一只捉弄人的小狐狸：“当然，闲聊时间也是收费的哟。”

亚瑟听见自己的心脏猛地绊了一跤。

放松，柯克兰，你的职业素养在哪里？压下满脑子的碎碎念，亚瑟努力回忆着记忆里关于性心理障碍患者的所有信息——不，他现在只能想到如何让阿尔弗雷德去死，以及可能的话，如何泡到这个漂亮的Beta。“没关系，王……医生。”他深吸一口气，对上医生诚挚的目光，“我们可以开始了。”

医生满意地点点头，亚瑟看到他捏着钢笔在记录表上用漂亮的字迹写下自己的名字，奥利弗·柯克兰。“就当这是朋友间的聊天，柯克兰先生。”王耀抬起头，“那么，你的困难是什么？”

“我……”亚瑟咬咬牙，算是豁出去了，“对任何性行为都没有兴趣。”

“是单纯地没有兴趣，还是畏惧？”

“大概是……冷漠。”他斟酌着用词，“有一个漂亮的Omega脱光衣服了跪在我的面前自慰，我只会觉得好笑。当她想摸我的时候，我就不可抑制地恶心起来。”这倒是大实话，只不过最后的结局稍稍隐瞒了些——亚瑟用枪打爆了那个女人的头，连一滴血也没沾上，清清爽爽地结束了任务。

王耀为这个特殊的例子略微一挑眉，再次打量眼前金发绿眸的英国男人。这张脸，这身材，确实是值得投怀送抱的热门目标，只可惜了某些难言之隐。

“之前和什么人有过性行为吗？”王耀观察着病人的神色，尽量放柔了语气，“毕竟你是，嗯，Alpha，生理上比Beta对性的要求大得多。当然，如果不想说也没关系，我尊重你。”

完了，这个该怎么回答。英国人的脑袋有些死机，这个问题若是问亚瑟·柯克兰，那可堪称是老手了，硬要说有性冷淡恐怕就是阅人无数有了审美疲劳，说没有跟人上过床那是不要脸。但若是问的奥利弗·柯克兰……“没有。”他闭了闭眼，跟自己的自尊心装死，“是处男。”

“那么，你会有生理上的反应吗，柯克兰先生？”医生漫不经心地转动着指尖的钢笔，琢磨着该往表上记些什么。亚瑟稍稍愣了神，没有即刻得到回应的医生以为他没听懂，依旧垂着眉眼，随口补充了一句：“当然，我知道你的体检报告没有任何问题。但我的意思是，任何时候，你能让自己硬起来吗？”

直白的话语冷不丁地蹦出来，与这张干净的娃娃脸形成鲜明的对比。亚瑟一时间说不出话来，直到王耀疑惑地抬起眼，无辜又坦然地眨眨眼。

英国人依旧没有什么表情，语气却隐隐有一丝不稳：“我想不能。”

话出口的一瞬，英国人不知在脑海的虚幻世界里将罪魁祸首的美国小伙凌迟了多少遍。他尴尬地低下头，无可抑制地看见医生翘起腿来露出的脚踝。一截象牙般的白皙夹在黑色的裤脚和做工精致的皮鞋边缘，渲染着明亮光线的皮肤光滑又漂亮，细瘦得轮廓分明，完美如神造物。他的脑子里钻出一个怪念头：若是上手把玩起来，甚至放肆地吻上去，必定比想象中更令人上瘾。

亚瑟的视线下意识地掠过医生从头到脚处处得体的制服，衬衫扣子一个不落，连袖扣都严实保守，让有心人无从探寻。当眼神沾染到那个人时，他就会无可抑制地分心——且不论视线相对时医生那双清澈的琥珀眸子与微微勾起的唇有多么吸引人，单是那低头记录时散落前额的发丝、思索问题时下意识用笔头戳着软乎乎的侧脸颊、谈论到口渴时悄悄移动着视线寻找水源禁不住舔着嘴角的小动作，都是该死的迷人。更要命的是，那位漂亮的医生用温润如水的嗓音柔声安慰道：“没关系，柯克兰先生，这不是什么难以启齿的问题。相信我，我会帮助你。”

——去他娘的帮助！年轻气盛的Alpha感觉自己要被逼疯了，但他只能用上全身的力气挤出一个僵硬到难看的微笑：“非常感谢您，王医生。”

活了二十几年，亚瑟·柯克兰第一次感觉自己心脏中弹了。

但糟糕的是，身经百战的柯克兰先生也第一次经历了人生中最凄惨的事——想撩的对象忙着尽心尽力地为他的性冷淡病情制定治疗方案。

走出医生的办公室时，亚瑟重新戴上眼镜，熟悉的电子流光又出现在视野里，耳机里却再也没传出那个聒噪的声音，他皱了皱眉，转身离开时，刺进眼角余光的手紧跟着搭上身后的门把。亚瑟下意识地偏过头，正对上一双莺尾色的眼，与反复翻阅无数遍的资料上的照片重合在一起，让他蓦然一惊。

法国人同样穿着白大褂，却与王耀给人的印象截然不同。柔顺的金色半长发简单地束在脑后，打着卷儿的发尾扫在脖颈。挽起的袖口露出手臂的肌肉线条，扣子系得随意，领口肆无忌惮地敞开，下巴胡渣不加修饰，在那张脸上却平添几分男性的慵懒。这个人，喉结吞咽挑眉勾唇间怕是要给来瞧病的一群年轻姑娘通通下蛊。

注意到身边刚走出门的英国人，法国医生挑眉一笑，礼貌中含着一丝不明不白的戏谑。亚瑟的视线掠过他胸口别得歪歪斜斜的工作牌，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

萍水相逢的交流只在一瞬间，双方不约而同地偏开视线。诊疗结束的病人迈开步子离开，法国人象征性敲敲门的同时拧开了门把手，声音比人还先行一步：“小耀，中午一起吃饭去吧？”

身后传来王耀的声音，脱离了工作状态，上扬的尾音满满都是少年般的玩笑意味。英国人步伐不变，漠然离去。

“是的，噢，别生气……hero觉得性冷淡最适合你，只要你一口咬定自己硬不起来，即使是资深的医生……噢别，别瞪着监控摄像头，我保证我是无辜的，这是个意外！嘿，我知道你想把他拐到手……好吧，我不说话了，你开车吧。”

“……我看到目标了。”坐进车里的英国人深吸一口气拉上安全带，好控制自己作出暴力行为的冲动，“他跟医生关系挺深，是个突破口。我明天会再来的。”

“真的？少来吧亚瑟，你明明可以用个更简单的方式，随便什么，都能监视那个法国佬。”咀嚼声伴随着浮夸的唏嘘，“真相是，你是喜欢那个漂亮的医生！”

一惊一乍的回应把亚瑟的怒火吹得更高，大咧咧被说破的隐秘小心思更是让他无地自容。莫名其妙红了脸的人冷哼一声，狠狠地掐断了通讯线。

 

04

“咦，早上好？今天可提前了好多呢。”

开门的一瞬间，钻入鼻腔的是空气中清淡的茶香，丝丝沁魂，汇成一湾泉，无声洗去一身的疲惫与愤怨。王耀的办公室里总有一股不知来由却令人舒心的茶味，轻微的眩晕感在一呼一吸间流出身体，亚瑟抬起眼，正对上王耀笑意浅显的琥珀眸子，积攒的负面情绪顿时一扫而空，化成嘴角不自知柔化的弧度。

“早上好，耀。”

亲昵地称呼名字是亚瑟的提议，理由也冠冕堂皇，“从非肢体接触开始尝试与陌生人深入交流”。初次听到这个提议的医生拿笔头戳着下巴，思索着眨眨眼，像个小兔子一样乖巧地歪歪头叫了一声“奥利弗”，差点没把亚瑟弄成心肌梗塞。

如果能叫亚瑟就更好了。他得寸进尺地想，转瞬又自我萎靡起来——如果不是性冷淡而是抑郁症就更好了——该死的。

亚瑟来的时候也忘了时间，医生显然还没准备好开始工作。王耀没有穿他的白大褂，只一身简单的便装，随意的圆领T恤配上略显宽松的深色外套，卷起裤脚的牛仔裤和休闲皮鞋，稍显凌乱的长发埋在薄围巾里。明明是不拘小节的穿着，配上那张清秀的娃娃脸却丝毫不显突兀。如果说平日里正装的王医生带着一身君子如玉的稳重气息，此刻的他就是个年轻又单纯的大学生，美好得像初生的幼兽，笑起来时一双眯缝眼里的活泼劲儿几乎晃花了亚瑟的眼。

“不好意思，今天赶地铁出了点意外，直接跑过来上班，有点迟到。”王耀有些不好意思地冲着英国人吐吐舌头，一圈圈松下脖子上的围巾，“不介意我换个衣服吧？这样子可是要被扣工资的——别说出去哟。”

亚瑟挑起眉，瞟见那条黑白围巾的末端还簇拥着一群圆滚滚的熊猫，冲着他探头探脑。他没憋住笑出声来，却引来一个恼羞成怒的瞪视，赶紧干咳一声乖乖坐好。

“柯克兰先生！”王耀大声说，“我给你的任务有好好完成吗？”

任务——对了，上次离开的时候，医生建议奥利弗花点时间观察他人身上的迷人之处。“如果你对一切潜在的性对象都采取鄙夷和挑剔的态度——你居然对我给你看过的所有Omega的身材和脸蛋作出了精确到锁骨形状的苛刻评价！天知道你想和多完美的人上床，这可不是什么好事。”医生鼓着腮帮子，一脸不可思议，也没发现自己的口气没了职业的温和礼貌，完全是对着熟悉朋友的抱怨，“你得先尝试着拿出耐心，挑选一个不那么反感的对象，随便什么人，然后告诉我他有什么迷人的地方——噢上帝，别这样看我，他必须有！”

可是他该观察谁？一个美国小胖子，还是骚包的监视对象？柯克兰先生第一次为自己工作需要的狭小交际圈而苦恼了。但更重要的是，别的什么人，他完全没有耐心多看一眼。

他的视线落在医生身上。入秋微凉，一路小跑而来的中国人显然被一身汗扰得不适，丢下围巾后又脱了宽大的外套，美好的轮廓顿时一览无遗。他的目光从黏在侧颈的黑色长发转入被汗浸湿的衣服，背部的蝴蝶骨隐隐可见，流转到下便是纤瘦的腰，钻入牛仔裤的裤头里，包裹着挺翘的臀和修长的腿。每一处都这么迷人——亚瑟眯起眼，不动声色地盯视着在桌上翻找档案的医生，里衣是宽松的圆领，俯身时露出一片白皙和漂亮的锁骨，汗液在光的映射下微微发亮——他的喉结动了动。医生大概错了，柯克兰先生没有仇视和挑剔一切，他觉得眼前的人就是那么好，比他见过的所有人都要好，无可挑剔。

王耀把夹着白纸的记录板丢给安静坐在椅子上的病人，拎起门后的医生制服倚在私密辅导室的门口。那是为了有需要的病人特别准备的小房间，日常职责便是充当医生的更衣室。“把你想到的写下来吧？”王耀拧开门把手，对着亚瑟眨眨眼，“不用害羞。”

“等等……”发愣的病人突然开口了，王耀看见那张英俊的脸上似乎流露出一丝犹豫和尴尬，“我不知道该怎么描述。”

“好吧。”王耀搭在门把上的手收了回来，倚靠在门前，有些迟疑地看着椅子上的人，“也许我该给你做个示范……脱掉外套吧，奥利弗。”

对方似乎是被这个突然钻出的提议吓了一跳，迷茫又惊讶的神色如同一个傻愣愣的毛头小子，让医生顿时兴起一丝好笑。亚瑟脱去外套，将它随手搭在椅背上，却又听到下一个指示：“解开衬衫领口的扣子——我觉得挺热的，不是吗？”

病人听话地照做了。王耀看着那只骨节分明的手灵活地解开纽扣，略微拉扯间更显出颈部利落的线条和下巴细碎的胡渣。金发的男人微垂着眼，泛金的睫毛敛下一片深沉的幽绿，王耀瞟了一眼那脖颈上性感的喉结，迅速移开了视线。

“如果你感到冒犯，随时可以叫停。”医生有些不自在地清清喉咙，用一种意味不明的眼光扫过英国人的全身，跃跃欲试却又透着畏缩，如同初次捕猎的小兽，“嗯……有没有人说过，你的眼睛很吸引人，先生？明明是最温和透彻的颜色，潭底之下却比狼还富有野性，绅士的真实灵魂——我能看出来——因为我该死的爱极了这样的侵略性。我受不了它们天天都盯着我，令我抑制不住地想要颤抖。”

话如平地惊雷，亚瑟诧异地抬起眼，王耀依旧站在门口的阴影里看着自己，前额的发丝因为略微歪头的动作而散落，侧光的角度使得整个人轮廓分明，仿佛一刀刻出的剪影，锋锐得不真实。但亚瑟敏锐地捕捉到视线相对时对方不自在的躲闪，强装的游刃有余在一对始终纯净的琥珀石里败露无疑。似乎是自己也有些尴尬，尽职的医生悄悄咬了咬下唇，继续撑着面子实行他的“示范”：“我得说，你总喜欢穿衬衫，薄的那种，先生。我也总希望能看到它的扣子被解开——我的意思是，那些偶尔露出来的漂亮到过分肌肉线条完全不能满足我。你有在健身对吗？”

亚瑟没有言语。王耀感觉自己的耳尖已经开始发烫了，他没料到一向自称厚脸皮的自己，居然在一个病人面前调情撑不过三局。但这不怪他。那双被自己称誉为狼性难掩的绿眼睛开始变得暗沉，仿佛酝酿着暴风雨，莫名的笑意和兴致毫不掩饰地蔓延开来，危险的暗示包裹着他的全身，钻入他的每一处毛孔，让他从生理上感到战栗。隐约的玫瑰花香钻入鼻腔，并非刻意释放，却让分外敏感的嗅食者不安起来，被药物压抑的本能开始蠢蠢欲动。

一个非同寻常的Alpha——王耀有些后悔了，他不该大意的。

“……我想这够了。”医生干巴巴地咬着舌头，飞快地拧开身后的门把手，“粗眉很性感。你可以开始写了。”

亚瑟看着红了耳朵的人逃也似的钻进小房间里啪地锁上门，终究是克制不住嘴角不断上扬的弧度，噗嗤一下笑出声来。真是——可爱极了。修长的手指敲打着垫在大腿上的记录板，亚瑟翘着腿窝在椅子里，肆意转动着手里的水性笔。该写点什么呢？若真把他脑子里的东西都写上去，大概会把亲爱的小医生吓成了大红脸。

细微的提示音突兀地打断了英国人恶作剧的思绪，他掏出手机，只瞧了一眼就皱起眉头。“耀？”亚瑟起身走近那紧闭的门，试探性地扣响，“抱歉，我想我得先走了，有些急事。”

“……你还没交作业呢。”里头传来小医生闷闷的回答，伴随着衣物摩擦间的细碎声响，扰得门外的人有些心痒。

“那我晚上邮件发给你？”亚瑟下意识地凑近好让里面的人听得更清楚，却不想门被突然打开，差点和探出来的脑袋撞在一起。王耀却不惊，只抬头眯眼瞧着他，眼里多了几分辨不清的特殊意味。

“我晚上不工作。”他眨眨眼，“王医生只在白日值班。”

亚瑟的视线无意间掠过医生扣在门上的手，手面朝上，白皙的皮肤上覆盖着一层突兀的薄茧，他的眼底闪过一丝惊愕。这个位置亚瑟再熟悉不过，他的右手上也有相同的痕迹，是常年使枪留下的馈赠。

目光下意识地收回，他再一次与眼前清秀漂亮的中国人四目相对。依旧是纯澈的琥珀色，细看之下，微微眯起眼尾上挑间却掩着滴血玫瑰般的锋锐。莫名的兴奋感瞬间侵蚀了亚瑟的神经，从灵魂深处引发战栗——他大概明白王耀三分钟前表述的感觉是怎么一回事了，同类相吸。他也终于意识到，自己愚蠢到长久以来都被那些乱七八糟的念头分了心，居然没有发现这是一只藏起了利齿装乖的野猫。

这可有点，出乎意料地诱人沉迷了。

“I see.Daytime doctor?”

 

05

调查似乎毫无进展。

这本是国际上追捕某个犯罪团伙的线索之一，波诺弗瓦曾经是某次犯罪受害者中的幸存者，但现在看来似乎全无作用。亚瑟对当年与那个贩毒集团火拼的事迹也有所耳闻，当时的他是个初出茅庐的毛小子，只听闻我方的卧底出了事，整个行动组都被对方坑了个惨，一场未曾预料的爆炸轰动了公众，也夺走了不少精英的性命。从此以后，这个犯罪集团就被列在了通缉令的首位。

奥利弗·柯克兰几乎每天都按时到医院报道，也总能撞上那个明目张胆搂着小王医生瘦削的肩实行言语骚扰的家伙（柯克兰先生发誓他的监视不带有任何主观情绪），最可恨的是王耀还一直傻乎乎地跟着他乐呵而无视那只作乱的手——不，这不是重点。总之，他真没看出一个整体泡妞骚扰同事工作走神的心理医生有什么成为保护目标的价值。

紧接着，上头传达了新的指令：情报有误，取消调查。

Dawn it！真是该死的耍猴。

亚瑟盯着那封邮件足足三十秒，愤恨地摔下鼠标揉乱了一头的金发。他沉寂了一会儿，站起身来走进浴室，面无表情地对着镜子打好领带，犹豫了半分，又胡乱地扯下来，连着一套西装都丢进废衣篓里，换上随意的休闲装。

让该死的工作见鬼去吧，亚瑟嘟囔着，他只想去见那位可爱的心理医生。

“感觉怎么样，先生？”

修长的手指点在侧脸如蜻蜓点水，微凉的触感从耳根下滑到喉结，停顿在衬衫领。亚瑟在余光间瞥见医生细瘦白皙的手腕，尽量克制着自己不去咽口水，以惊到颈间小动物似得美好又谨慎的触碰。

“我感觉很……舒服。”医生的手离开时，他身上那股清淡的茶香也随之远去。英国人敛下眉眼，仿佛在为自己的奇怪反应而困扰，不知所措的犹疑语气令人心疼：“我不知道为什么……但别人触碰我，我只能感到恶心。也许我真的很糟糕。”

“不要灰心，奥利弗。”王耀轻柔的安慰如羽翼般让人放松，他安抚性地拍了拍英国人的肩，背过身去找资料，“你能接受我，这是一个很重要的进步。”

亚瑟看着王耀从书桌里整齐摆放的档案里抽出一个文件夹，脊上写着他的名字。把连带着翻出的档案塞回书立时，他碰掉了桌沿的药瓶，白色的塑料瓶子落到地上，咕噜噜地滚到英国人的脚边。

“那是因为你不一样。”亚瑟在他身后挑起眉，拔高了音调作出委屈的语气，俯身捡起那个小药瓶，“我想我是特别喜欢你的，不是吗？”

一只白皙的手先一步将瓶子撰在手心，亚瑟抬起眼，只看见医生略显慌忙地背过身去，黑发下耳尖泛红。

“那、那也是进步啊。”王耀闷闷地回应道。

噗——英国人无声地弯起眉眼，正想说些什么，却听得医生突然转了话头。“奥利弗，你是警察对吧？”王耀翻阅着他的档案，似乎是随口一问，“是刑警？任务中受过伤吗？”

“伤的话……倒是不少。不过都是走了好运，没有留下毛病。”亚瑟疑惑地挑起眉，思量着对方是如何对这个话题突然有了兴趣。资料上当然没有写上他国际刑警的身份，只简单编造了一个当地警场的工作证。

“那可真好。”王耀突然敛下眉眼，墨色的睫毛虚掩下莫名而来的疲惫。他对亚瑟勾起嘴角，依旧是那样温和的笑意，却不知怎么显得单薄，“毕竟意外最不饶人啊，一旦出了点什么差错，就再也无法挽救了——我们继续吧？”

医生转手时露出了腕间狰狞的伤疤，经历了一段时间的疤痕被抹得平滑，在白皙的皮肤上却依旧丑陋。亚瑟无声地皱起眉。

“没有人该为过去而受到永久的责罚。”他轻声说，话落时，看见医生的背影蓦然一僵。

在弗朗西斯宣布他要回法国总部的决定前，王耀只是安静地坐在公立医院的办公室里，用安静的微笑面对每一个或低落或焦躁的病人。其实每一个人都是普通的，他想，他自己也是，普通地苟活着。

除了这一个——在金发绿眼的男人明显松了一口气走出门外时，医生揉了揉太阳穴，瞧着空白一片的档案，无声地挑起眉，在“病症：性冷淡”后补上了一个小括号，“小骗子”。

“你不能再逃避了，耀。”弗朗西斯坐在他的位子上，紧盯着在窗前喝茶的人，常挂轻浮的脸上流露出难得的严肃，“当年的事情不是你的错，你必须得回去，我们都需要你。”

“不是我的错，布拉金斯基的卧底身份怎么会被发现？”黑发的中国人自嘲似得勾起嘴角，瓷杯里的清茶已经完全凉透，入喉时是冰冷的苦涩，“不是我的错，那墓园里为什么躺着那些无辜的公民、身披荣光的警员，为什么不是我？”

弗朗西斯沉默了。这个人有多固执，他是知道的。桌上相框里的俄罗斯人似乎也在无奈地看着他，弗朗西斯长叹一口气，手肘突然触碰到医生桌上的档案。他随手翻开，奥利弗·柯克兰的名字赫然在上，下边却是一片乱七八糟的涂鸦，粗眉毛黑礼帽的小人冲着他张牙舞爪。

“没有人该为过去而受到永久的责罚。”

最底端写下的一句话潦草得不成样子，歪斜的字母和胡乱划掉的横线排列出下笔者被扰得乱七八糟的心。弗朗西斯眼前一亮，像是发现了什么宝藏，嘴角的弧度惊喜地蔓延开来。

“总有人能拯救你。”他摆正了桌上的相框，笑得像个宣布婚礼的祭司，“有些意外的人，你永远无法拒绝。”

 

06

事情发展得出乎意料。

就在亚瑟·柯克兰接到电话后的半个小时，这位依旧期盼着休假的警官先生从公立医院内急匆匆地赶到暗号地点，全身上下只剩下一把陪伴了他全部职业生涯的枪。本以为在一个不明不白的模糊暗号后，等待着他的会是一场恶战，但亚瑟从出租车上狼狈地冲下来时，只看到了一栋被明黄警戒线和制服警员层层包围的商务大楼，停在一旁的本地警车闪烁着红蓝灯，掺杂其中的一道国际刑警的标志分外惹眼。

亚瑟的眉头抽搐起来。他拉开警戒线想往里头走，却被一位高大的黑人警官拦下。“我是……噢，该死！”摸遍了全身找不着写着柯克兰名字的证件，英国人在高了自己一头的铁面警员针一样的视线下懊恼地咒骂起上帝。他打量着四周来往的陌生面孔，思量着该从哪儿违法潜入这个罪案现场——去他的违法，把他叫过来的是阿尔弗雷德，把他晾在这的也是他！亚瑟的视线掠过警戒线内的建筑，猛然一顿，隔着黑夜里明晃晃的警灯，与十米开外全副武装的美国小伙大眼瞪小眼。

“怎么回事？！”英国人突然咆哮起来，惊得身边的警员立马想把他钳制住，却被一个利落的反手打到手腕发麻。他扶着手，惊愕地瞧着一副绅士做派的男人敏捷地翻进防护栏内，一路躲过上前阻拦的警员，抓着刚欲逃跑的国际刑警先生就是一顿暴打。

阿尔弗雷德没出息地丢下武器哇哇乱叫着抵挡，最终被一只抹着鲜红蔻丹的手狠力一拽，从暴躁的英国恶魔手下拯救出来。漂亮的匈牙利女警官把美国小伙护在身后，嗔怪似地瞪了亚瑟一眼：“你冷静点，我知道你被打断了约会，心里难受。”

亚瑟的脸色刚缓和一分，转瞬又被后半句话噎得半死。“……什么约会？”他从牙缝里艰难地挤出几个字，隐隐感觉到了不对劲。下一瞬，一个满载戏谑的轻浮男音钻入耳内，亚瑟连续听了几十天而将近作呕的——

“当然是和我们小王医生的约会咯。”

某个熟悉的称谓让瞳孔猛然一缩，亚瑟锐利的绿眼睛警惕地偏转，在接触到一对熟悉的莺尾色眸子时，差点没咬了自己的舌头。他的监视目标，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦依旧是那副吊儿郎当的慵懒模样，插着口袋笑盈盈地走到他的身侧，胸前歪歪斜斜挂着的证件不再是熟悉的白底蓝纹医生证，而是与自己相似的版式，银纹的ICPO字样灼人眼膜。“你来晚了，”他吹了声口哨，“对目标犯罪组织的伏击行动已经结束了，大获全胜。”

“这是法国总部调来的波诺伏瓦先生……你未来的上司。”伊丽莎白的耳语让亚瑟的太阳穴猛烈地跳动起来，他盯着那张奥利弗每次都能在医院走廊上偶遇的脸，屡屡想要揍一顿的家伙一夜之间变成了自己的上司，这让谁一时间都有些难以接受。“……是谁让我盯着他的？！”亚瑟压低了声音，却压不住暴躁的怒吼，今晚的绅士先生似乎注定难以维持冷静与平和。

“是他自己。”被拉到一旁的伊丽莎白翻了个白眼，“我帮你向新上司申请了休假，然后他宣布要给你一个另类的假期——让你做个假任务去泡男人？真是厉害，几年前的王耀可是个响当当的人物……”

“哥哥那是要拯救两个生活糟糕的可怜人！”被自动屏蔽在一旁的弗朗西斯捏起嗓子打断了他们的私语，“我打赌王耀一定会回来上班的，开心点吧，伊丽莎白。你得感谢亚瑟。”

什么？亚瑟的脑子被搅得一团糟。他的眼前转瞬浮现出一对琥珀色的眼睛，眉眼微敛间掩下化不开的困倦与自责。

也许你是对的。他转过头，弯起眉眼注视着自己，那对眸子里长久覆盖着的一层穿不透的纱似乎从这一刻被揭下。谢谢你，奥利弗。

“……王耀呢？”亚瑟突然什么都不想管，什么犯罪行动，什么工作，什么过去的破事儿，或是身边这群损友同事心里头那点善意的弯弯绕绕。他的脑子里都被一个人填满，他迫切地想找到他，紧紧地抓住他的手，听到他亲口对自己说些什么，或是自己热切地表达着什么。

“被我锁在办公室里了，”弗朗西斯无奈地耸耸肩，“他太爱操心，说服他让我自己来行动，不是一件容易的事。”

眼前的人闻言显而易见地松了口气，弗朗西斯戏谑地弯起眉眼，瞧着英国人果断离去的背影，摸着下巴的胡渣喊了他的名字。

“你最好到医院去看看，”亚瑟回过头，正对上法国人暧昧的笑，“如果我没记错的话，他的办公室里的抑制剂用光了——这可挺危险的，你得赶快了。”


End file.
